Multiply
by ChawklitVanillah
Summary: Loki's feeling extremely bored and naughty. How will the Avengers deal with this new mischief? Loki/Tony, Loki/Steve, and Loki/Widow eventually.
1. Chapter 1

It was unsettling to see a god walk into a bar. It was _terrifying_ when said god had tried to rule the world a little less than a week before. The god sipped his scotch, unaware of how quiet the bar had become and the shocked looks he was getting. Even if some of them knew what antics he had been up to before, you could tell just by looking that this man was different.

He dressed in a strange green and black armour and resting on his head was a shining golden helmet with twin horns. His hair curled like a madman on the loose, (and a madman he was) as he toyed with a sceptre in his free hand.

Everybody stared at the god while his piercing eyes seemed to gaze blankly into space. The room tensed with nervous anticipation. People whispered and discreetly snapped photos on their phones as he polished off four glasses of alcohol. He was on his fifth when his fingers tightened on the glass and in an instant, he rose from the stool and threw the scotch at the wall.

The occupants of the bar let out a collective gasp as the glass shattered and the god started pacing. His green eyes flicked over everyone in the room like a predator stalking its prey. He radiated power and commandeered submission. Everyone started trembling as the man stopped and turned to address them.

"I'm so _bored_ of this place!" he shouted, his silky voice reverberating throughout the room. "All of you mortals think yourselves worthy, when you have no resemblance of power or honour. You lead your pathetic little lives, believing yourselves to be so great and accomplished, when in reality you're _nothing_. You're nothing more than a tiny spec of filth in this vast universe."

His voice had gotten calmer, and somehow, it was even more frightening.

"You're all so boring, actually," the god seemed to go into his own world, as his eyes drifted lazily across the room. "It's not even fun anymore to make you cower and kneel before me. You yearn to lead your own lives and be independent, yet you eagerly crave submission. You were made to be ruled."

He pointed his sceptre at the crowd.

"With one thought I could kill you all."

He slowly pulled it back to his side.

"But where's the mischief in that?" he asked no one. "Where's the excitement and _thrill_?" he exclaimed with a menacing laugh.

The god resumed pacing while internal panic rushed over the crowd._ What was he going to do to them?_

"The only ones who entertain me are your little Avengers. Midgard's finest heroes," he scoffed. "Even they're getting boring now."

He seemed to ponder over something before suddenly stopping. His eyes took on a glazed look.

"_Ah_."

With a dramatic swish of his cape and a haze of green, the god disappeared.

The room erupted with panic; people hysterically speaking amongst themselves, trying to make sense of what they had just witnessed, some calling local law enforcement, and some trying to get as far away as they could from the bar.

In a corner booth, a woman and her friend whispered frantically to each other.

"Can you believe it?"

"No way! Can you?"

"Hell no. That was Loki. As in the Loki who tried to practically kill us all."

"I know right?"

After a moment of hesitation the woman looked at her friend with uncertainty.

"What do you think the Avengers are gonna do about him?"

Her friend shrugged before grinning.

"They're probably gonna kick his ass."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note:_ _The__ last chapter was a bit of a prologue for the story. The description may make the story come across as slash, but there will be a plot. Multiply is written by Chawklit and Vanillah. We're two friends that decided to take a shot at writing fan fiction. Hopefully someone will enjoy reading what we've written. Reviews would make our day!_**

* * *

Tony stared up at the sky. Night had fallen, a blanket of comforting darkness that hid the chaos of day. _Tonight was going to be peaceful _Tony thought as he leaned over the balcony, sweeping his gaze across the city. The Avengers had defeated Loki only a week before, and at times it seemed like taking care of the aftermath of his murderous escapade was far more stressful than actually fighting him. But Tony's work was done, and tonight he could relax.

Of course Nick Fury had other plans.

Tony's phone vibrated in his pocket. _Fuck_he thought, looking at the number.

"Fury, you better make this quick. I have a bottle of scotch waiting for me."

"I don't need your goddamn smartass comments right now Stark. You best get your ass over to HQ before I come up over there and whip yo' behind into next fucking month. You got me?'

Tony opened his mouth for a witty retort but the click of Fury hanging up sounded in his ear. He groaned; this would be yet another sleepless night.

Five minutes later he arrived at S.H.I.E.L.D.'s New York headquarters. He made his way past several security clearings before pushing open the door to the briefing room.

"So glad you could join us, Mr. Stark." The blazing eye of Nick Fury pierced through Tony.

"Careful there, Nick," he grinned. "Your sarcasm is showing."

He strutted his way past Bruce and Natasha picking the empty seat next to Clint. He rested his feet on the table and leaned back in the leather. Tony pointedly ignored Steve's annoyed look before turning his attention back to Fury.

Nick pressed a button next to a large screen at the head of the conference table. An amateur cell phone video popped up. Even though it was shaking and grainy, Tony could see Loki in what appeared to be a bar, clutching a glass of scotch in one hand, and his sceptre in the other.

"_The only ones who entertain me are your little Avengers. Midgard's _finest_ heroes. Even they're getting boring now,_" he said. Suddenly he stopped and appeared deep in thought. With a short "_Ah_", Loki vanished. Chaos ensued after that, as the bar's occupants panicked, and Fury stopped the video.

"That video was taken earlier tonight in a bar on the corner of Jefferson and Park," he began. "Loki came in it at 22:15, ordered five scotches, and then gave an irritating little speech that this camera caught the end of.

"According to one of the eyewitnesses, he 'dissed' humans and their 'pathetic lives' at 22:31, before mentioning the Avengers and making good on his disappearing act."

"_Unfortunately_," Fury narrowed his eyes. "My sorry ass interns couldn't get any goddamn intel so we have no clue where the bastard went to.

"Lucky for you, though, there weren't any civilian injuries so none of y'all have to go clean up that shit."

Fury fixed his good eye on Steve.

"Rogers I want you to split Romanov, Barton, and yourself up to patrol for anything the bastard might have set free."

Steve nodded and Fury looked to Bruce.

"You go to the bar and get some damn readings on the Hocus Pocus shit Loki did."

"My brother hasn't wronged anyone," boomed a confused Thor. "Why must we fight him?"

Fury looked just a tad more furious.

"_Your fucking brother_," he snapped. "Has brought hell onto New York and has been a pain in my black ass for months. _Your brother_ is on SHIELD's most wanted list and it would serve your pretty blonde head good to remember that."

Thor opened his mouth to say something before Fury cut him off.

"I want you and your magic hammer to sniff around for where your _brother's_ magic has run off to."

Fury started walking to the door.

"You will meet back here in three hours with One Mischief God unless you want to be put into overtime for the next damn lifetime.

"And Stark, put your fucking technology to good use and see if you can find out where the hell that fucking bitch has run off to."

Needless to say, the door slammed on Fury's exit.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who's read Multiply so far. We didn't expect to get many views! Also, thanks to Bunnyshadow for the review! We'll write as fast as we can.**_

* * *

Steve looked around him for any sign of Loki. Of course their search was futile, but Fury had ordered them to find the Mischief god. He sighed. He was getting cold, and even though he was Captain America, Steve still didn't like the menacing look of that alleyway he was passing. It reminded him too much of his pre-soldier years.

"Fury…" he grumbled "Making us go out at some ungodly hour of the night for a useless search."

"Well," said a voice from the alleyway. Steve froze in horrified shock. He knew that voice. He'd know it anywhere. The voice of a madman who killed for fun. The voice of a psychopath who enjoyed forcing people to kneel before him. "I do believe the addition of me has made this hour rather 'godly'."

"Loki." Steve whirled around to face him. The god sat on a box crate looking extremely pleased with himself. He knew he hadn't happened upon Loki by chance. No, Loki had sought out Steve, and if he called for backup, Loki would disappear, and Steve had no chance of defeating Loki in a fight. He hoped he could at least get Loki to reveal his evil scheme.

Nonetheless, he made sure his hand had a firm grip on his shield.

"Did you come here to fight? Want a rematch?" he baited. "Because if you do you'll have to fight all the Avengers. Although you wouldn't even be able to get past me."

"Oh, _Steve_," Loki sighed. "You'll always be so lost. You're out of your time, and now you're attempting to beguile the trickster into revealing information by making me angry?"

He gracefully rose from the crate and walked steadily towards Steve.

"I am not at the mercy of my petty emotions, like you. I do not bow before their every whim. All you mortals are so pathetic; I shouldn't even bother wasting my time with you."

Loki's face was now mere inches away from Steve's. Blue eyes clashed with green in a battle of will.

Steve's jaw ticked.

"Yes you are."

Loki's eyes flashed.

"And just what am I exactly?"

"Ruled by your emotions. You crave power to make yourself feel better. And, if you hate mortals so much, then why are you here? Why did you go  
into that bar, why are you talking to me, and why are you even still on Earth?" Steve bit back a small, satisfied smile as Loki's eyes narrowed. "I would have thought you might want to get far away from the place that rejected and defeated you."

Loki simply put his hands on Steve's shoulders as the super soldier tensed.

"Because you're so easily manipulated." A sadistic grin spread across Loki's face. He brought his mouth next to Steve's ear and whispered. "You_ love_ being told what to do. You _relish_ being given orders. You're a soldier Steve Rogers, and I your general."

Steve held back a shudder as Loki hit him spot on. The god's hands had progressed lower to his chest, tracing circles along the way, as Steve's knuckles grew ever whiter from the grip on his shield.

The green eyes came back to war with his.

"Now fuck me and I won't have to kill you."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: Sorry that this is a little short, we have another chapter on the way. Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favourites, we really appreciate it! And we'll get back to Mr. Rogers soon enough. ;)**_

* * *

"JARVIS," Tony strolled into his workshop. "Lights at seventy percent and open up Project Loki Magnet for me."

"Yes, Sir," came the mechanical English voice.

Tony sat on his workbench as a blue holographic image hovered over the table. He moved a few things with his fingers before accessing the tracking program.

"Set tracker to high signal and show me the readings."

"Yes, Sir," JARVIS replied.

A map popped up with a loading screen as Tony leaned back in his chair. He blindly reached for his bottle of scotch, but stiffened when his hand gripped cool flesh.

"Is that a silly mortal program used to locate me?"

Tony bit back a curse as he realised his suit was all the way across the room and would be impossible to reach in time.

He threw himself back from the Trickster.

"_JARVIS_!" Tony yelled. "Security protocol five!"

"It appears my signals have been interfered with, Sir," the AI responded.

Loki chuckled.

"Seems my spell worked."

Tony turned to face the god for the first time since he arrived in the room and almost had a heart attack.

Across the room, lounging carelessly on top of his desk, was the god in all his pale, naked beauty.

His jaw dropped to the floor.

"You're _naked_," he said once his mouth regained its function.

Loki smirked and languidly rose from the desk.

"I hadn't noticed," he purred.

"_Why are you naked_?"

Loki laughed and Tony shuddered as a wave of arousal hit him.

"I was hoping you would help me with some frustrations I've been having," the naked god replied.

Tony chuckled nervously.

"Couldn't you just- I don't know- rip apart another city or something?"

The god, who had been moving steadily towards Tony, let out a huff.

"Not those type of frustrations," he said.

Tony took a step back.

"I was speaking of the frustrations that involve body to body contact."

Tony gulped as Loki took a slow step towards him.

"The frustration that has moans of ecstasy."

Another step.

"And _pleasure_."

Tony's back hit the wall and he shut his eyes to keep his traitorous mind from looking at Loki's arousing movements.

A finger trailed his exposed neck and immediately he recoiled.

"Oh, none of that," Loki chided.

He leaned his mouth next to Tony's ear.

"You and I both know you want it."

Tony opened his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey gorgeous!"

Natasha sighed. _Why did New York have to be so full of drunken men who just wanted sex?_

"Fuck off!" She yelled, pulling out her gun.

"Whoa, sweetie, sorry!" The disheveled man stumbled backwards, running into a wall, and dropped his precious bottle in his intoxicated fright.

Natasha shook her head as she returned the gun to inside her jacket. She wasn't in the best of moods. It was about an hour after midnight and still there was no sign of Loki. _What was he planning now?_ She shuddered at the thought.

Although she would never admit it, Natasha feared Loki. Last week they had barely managed to defeat him, and already it appeared he was planning retaliation. He always seemed to know the right things to say, the words that could chill you to the bone, or make a pacifist commit genocide. Plus, he was insane. Insane and unpredictable. Even Thor had no idea what his brother would do. Although, he insisted that this bar incident was nothing. Sure._ Nothing_ was ever nothing when Loki was around.

"Hey gorgeous." A voice whispered seductively in her ear. Natasha whirled around, prepared to punch this new creep, but froze in horror, eyes wide with shock.

"Too frightened to talk?" Loki purred. "That's amiable."

"I am not _afraid_ of you," she hissed as she whipped her gun at him, and took a step back.

Loki put his hands up in mock surrender, but still smiled.

"Naughty naughty," he inclined his head to the gun. "You should never try to lie to the god of _Lies, _Natasha."

She pulled back the safety and held her finger over the trigger.

"Guys," she said through her comm line. "I have Loki. You may want to come fast."

Loki smirked as a few seconds passed with no response.

"It seems the others aren't available at this moment."

"You bastard!" Natasha spat. "What are you planning?"

Loki's malicious smile grew even wider.

"And why would I share that with you?" Loki paused for a few seconds, and yet again that grin spread even further. "However, I'm feeling..._ compassionate_ tonight, so I will most graciously impart this knowledge upon you."

Each word was placed carefully, spoken with just the right emphasis, his voice eerily dancing in Natasha's mind. Was it just her, or had his voice dropped an octave?

Loki stepped forward, closing the distance between him and Natasha. She kept a firm hold on her gun, ready to shoot at a moment's notice. There was no way he'd actually tell her what he was planning.

Loki leaned in towards her, and whispered in her ear.

"I plan to have my way with you," he calmly stated. Natasha suppressed a shudder. "I plan to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk straight for a year."

Natasha chuckled nervously.

"I won't come willingly," she said. "So how do you plan to do all of that?"

Loki smirked.

"Why like this, agent."

With one wave of his hand, Natasha's gun disappeared along with all of her clothes.

Before she could react, Loki had her back pressed into a wall, and his lips pressed into hers.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: Hello everybody! Thanks so much for continuing to read our story! In response to one of our reviews, we've changed the rating to T for now. However, next chapter things will heat up a bit, so we'll have to change the rating then. **_

* * *

"Now fuck me and I won't have to kill you."

Loki leaned in and kissed Steve.

"No way." Steve swung back his arm and punched Loki's smirking face with all the strength he could muster. Loki staggered backwards, but just smiled.

"Oh, you like it rough?"

"No." Steve readied himself for another attack.

"Well, I guess you're going to be hard to crack. The ever righteous Captain America." With a final grin, Loki disappeared.

Steve was left panting and frustrated when Clint came around the corner.

"Hey Cap, you alright? You look a little pink."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Any signs of him?"

"No, looks like the bastard got away. What about you?" Clint asked.

"No, nothing," he replied with a slight waver.

Steve felt guilt clawing inside him as he lied to his teammate, but he couldn't tell anyone what had happened. There was no doubt  
that the others would make fun of him, and anyway the information wouldn't be of any use. But deep down, he knew those were feeble excuses. In reality, he had felt something as Loki seduced him. Steve didn't know what to make of that. But perhaps he wanted more of where that kiss came from.

Their three hours were up, so the Captain and Hawkeye made their way back to Headquarters at a steady pace.

"Maybe Fury won't be so mad at us; after all he gave us a pretty hopeless mission." Steve said.

Clint snorted and gave him a skeptical look. Soon enough, their voices were bouncing from the buildings with laughter.

* * *

Natasha relaxed into Loki's kiss for a moment before she came to her senses, and shoved him away. He stumbled backwards in surprise, but quickly composed himself.

"Oh, I didn't expect that," he chuckled. "You seemed to be getting rather... _into it."_

"Get. The fuck. Away. From me." Natasha growled. "And give me my fucking clothes back!" she screamed.

"I'm sorry." Loki took on a concerned expression. "After undressing you, my intention was not to make you screech at me, well, not in anger at least. I only wanted a bit of fun." He grinned.

Some more incomprehensible words streamed out of Natasha'a mouth, mixed with a fair amount of obscenities.

Loki raised his hands and took a few steps back with a mischievous smile gracing his face.

"Alright, alright. I surrender."

Natasha glared daggers at him.

"I'll be back, pretty lady," he said. "And you will be kneeling before me and _begging _for me to take you."

Loki waved his hand again, and as he disappeared, Natasha's clothes and gun reunited with her body.

She shook her head in disgust, not just at Loki, but also at herself. For a moment there, she had wanted Loki. _How could she be attracted to him? _After all, he was a psychopathic mass murderer. He had taken over Clint's mind, and manipulated all of her fellow Avengers, Natasha included. Now he had attempted to manipulate her again. But this time, Natasha wouldn't let him.

With a final shake to rid her body of these conflicting emotions, Natasha stepped forward with steely resolve. She wouldn't tell anyone what had happened, it was too embarrassing, but she would also make sure that next time Loki tried to seduce her, she'd shoot off his dick so he never could again.


End file.
